


Mishappen Pillow Forst

by scamvnder



Category: Batman - Fandom, DCU (Comics)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 02:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17013534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scamvnder/pseuds/scamvnder
Summary: A/N: ya’ll I’m in love with Bruce Wayne





	Mishappen Pillow Forst

You walked into the manor, shoulders slumping so far forward it seemed as if they’d slide right off your body; you were exhausted, and all you wanted was to sleep. A headache had settled itself behind your eyes, making it difficult to focus on anything for too long. Nights worrying over Bruce had finally caught up with you, the symptoms of sleep deprivation seeming to crash like a wave upon you all at once and without mercy. 

The manor was uncharacteristically quiet, which would have been alarming in your normally functioning brain, but at this moment you thanked the heavens for it, not needing any loud noises to worsen the pounding in your head. It was only when you got closer to the living room that you heard hushed whispering. 

“Damian?” You had suspected it was the youngest of your shared children. Closest to Damian, you were used to spending your time off work with him, however when he did not approach you at the door, it only made sense to infer he was somewhere else-like whispering in the living room with someone you could only suspect as being Bruce. 

“Boys?” The whispering had come to an abrupt pause when you had entered the living room. It was dark with the exception of what looked like an LED lantern casting shadows through curtains that were draped along chairs taken from the dinning room and kitchen. 

You could clearly see the two of them huddled together in their makeshift fort; Bruce’s massive frame nearly too big to fit entirely in the spaces between the chairs, but he had made it work. Toeing off your shoes and letting your jacket fall from your shoulders, you set the items on the couch that was unoccupied before moving to peek into the fort. 

Two pairs of blue eyes met your own, wide and full of excitement. You stared back, unsure of what to say. 

“Told you she wouldn’t like it.” Damian had began to grumble, crossing his arms, although not trying to look like the small child he was. You chuckled at this and shook your head. “I love it, Damian. I’m just a little confused, is all.” 

“I thought it’d be a nice surprise.” Bruce’s voice was soothing to hear. “Especially after the day you’ve had.” He leaned forward to move the curtain open wider, but not before pressing a sweet kiss to your cheek. 

“C’mon, sweetheart.” He encouraged you, smiling when you began to crawl in. Once inside, you took the time to look around. Couch pillows were being used as seat cushions while piles of blankets from both Damian’s and you and Bruce’s rooms were the flooring. 

“This is cute. Thank you.”


End file.
